


It's Simple

by alexcyprin (Megatraven)



Series: Silver and Gold [1]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Double proposal, Marriage Proposal, Other, Slice of Life, lovestruck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21812542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/alexcyprin
Summary: MC proposes to Alex and it's the most natural thing in the world- even if she hadn't meant to do it.
Relationships: Alex Cyprin/Main Character
Series: Silver and Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572766
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	It's Simple

**Author's Note:**

> You know the Season 2 Special Ending, when Alex mentions how they already ground the coffee and MC says, "Marry me." and it shocks them? This is a what-if scenario where it leads in to MC actually proposing to Alex and just barely beating them to the punch.

“Marry me.”

The words slide from her lips before she can stop them. Alex’s face blossoms into a beautiful shade of red, their eyebrows shooting up.

“W-what?” they ask, surprised, and it dawns on her just what she said.

Her cheeks grow warm and she looks away, a nervous chuckle leaving her lips. She thinks about backtracking- she could easily explain it away with something as simple as, ‘You’re just wonderful, that’s all.’ It wasn’t exactly uncommon for someone to ask for marriage when a person they love has given them something they adore, really. Why, she once said it to May after a particularly good break-up muffin.

This time, however... she meant it. She didn’t want to take it back. The words felt so right, settling between her and Alex, a stepping stone to the next part of their lives.

So, instead of backtracking, she sat up and looked down at them, a bright smile on her face.

“Um. Marry me?” she asks, unable to look away from Alex’s flustered state. Her heart skipped a beat as she waited. She wasn’t even nervous about their answer, or how long it took for them to get their words together- she knew Alex would never hurt her. And if they said no, then she was okay with waiting. She didn’t have a ring anyways.

Alex sits up after a moment, and runs a hand through their hair. They let out a breathless laugh, the tension sliding off their shoulders.

“Oh, gods, I can’t believe this,” they murmur, and before anything else can be said, they’re shaking the bed with their laughter. They try to hide their blushing face behind their hands, but she stops them by grabbing their wrists.

“No hiding your pretty face,” she chides, and scoots close enough to pepper said face with kisses. When she pulls away, she sets her forehead against theirs, a teasing glint in her eyes. “So what is it that you can’t believe, hm?”

Alex shakes their head, taking a minute to catch their breath.

“Just a moment,” they tell her, and turn around. They reach over the side of the bed and grab hold of their hoodie, reaching into its pocket and pulling out a velvet box that makes her gasp.

They turn back to her with it in their hands and they laugh again, taking one of her hands in theirs while holding onto the box with the other.

“What I can’t believe... is that you beat me to asking the question.” They shake the box a little for emphasis before opening it up on a beautiful diamond ring with its gem in the center of a lovely silver flower.

“Oh.” She blinks and squeezes their hand. “ _Oh._ Oh, Alex.”

She closes the distance between them, using her free hand to caress their cheek as she kisses them, needing to convey everything she was feeling. And when she breaks away, she isn’t surprised to see the tears glistening in their eyes. She can feel them beginning to well up in hers, too.

“So... is that a yes?” she asks them, a twinkle in her eyes.

That startles a laugh from Alex and they give her a playful shove.

“I thought my answer was very clear.”

She smiles and leans in close. “Mm, it was. But I’d like to hear you say it anyways, demigod.”

Thy smirk at her and oblige, unable to resist giving her everything and anything she could want. “Then, yes. A thousand times yes.”

Alex turns her hand over now and look at her in question. She nods, and they smile as they take the ring out of its box and slip it onto her finger- a perfect fit.

Both move to kiss at the same time, Alex wrapping an arm around her waist as she buries her fingers in their hair, humming into the kiss. It’s warm and so filled with love that neither even consider stopping until they’re left breathless.

“I love you,” she tells them, her whisper hot against their lips.

“I love you, too,” they answer. “So much.”

And then they pull her back in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
